The disconnection of tracheotomy tubes can cause death through asphyxiation if the trach opening is closed or cannot be reopened because a tracheotomy tube has been fully pulled out. It would be desirable, therefore, to have an alert device which would sense the temperature of the interior or exterior of the trach tube and which would provide an audible alarm for alerting care givers that the trach tube is working its way out of the trach opening and/or the body temperature of the patient has fallen below a safe level.